After
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: I wrote this after reading another fic called "The More Things Change". mainly about Tony dealing with life after leaving the old NCIS building and facing tragedies and how the team was torn apart by time but came together agaim. Gibbs is OOC.


Tony looked at the clock on his computer time 8:15am date 3/4/20.

"Why was that date so important?" He thought to himself.

His thought was interrupted by his desk phone ringing.

"Hello?" "Uh-Huh" "yes" "wait where?" He said at his points in the conversation.

After hanging up the phone he stood and stared into space for a moment.

"Gear up we got a dead Ex-Marine." He finally said.

"Where boss?" Dorngent asked.

"The old NCIS building" Tony whispered.

"That's impossible boss nobodies been in there in eight years" Carly said.

"Yeah well then how come I got a call saying a body was found there with a bullet in the head?" Tony asked.

"And how many times do I have to tell you guys I may be your boss but, I am not Boss now can somebody tell me who Boss is?

"Springsteen?" Andy asked.

"THWACK!" Tony's hand met the back of Andy's head.

"Sheesh Andy you are as bad with music as I was with movies." Tony said

"Yeah well music enthusiasts get laid in high school!" Andy yelled.

"OH" Dorngent and Carly sang.

"I did just fine and Andy you've already been head slapped twice this morning would you like to make it a threefer?" Oh yeah and Springsteen is the boss but, Boss is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said.

"Gibbs hasn't worked here in five years!" Dorngent said.

"I am aware of that." Tony said.

Tony stood at the door of the old NAVY YARD NCIS. Suddenly he remembered what today was. Today was eight years since they were moved to Quantico. Memories flooded Tony's mind.

Gibbs

McGee

Ziva

Abby

Ducky

Jimmy

Vance

Dorngent in the last weeks

Pranks

Coffee

Head slaps

Happiness

Belonging

Home

Nothing was the same now Tony no longer felt at home or like he belonged he was the last one left The Last Of The Gibbicans.

Ducky, Gibbs, and Vance retried.

Ducky seven years ago he went to Scotland they had lost touch with him Tony feared he had died or developed Alzheimer's like his mother.

Vance retired not long after the move and moved back to Chicago he called every few months to check in but, it was just short conversations.

Gibbs was shot five years ago he was left paralyzed and suffered a brain injury Tony visited him sometimes but, not as often as he should he just wasn't Gibbs anymore and it was too much for Tony to handle.

Tim was named Assistant Director after Vance left and moved to LA. Abby followed and became the head forensic specialist for the LAPD. They married and had a daughter Catlin Jennifer who was six and three year old twins Penelope Cassidy and Leroy Timothy. They were happy.

Ziva and Palmer were dead.

Jimmy and Breena Palmer died a year ago along with there six year old son Donald Edward, and three daughter Michelle Hope thanks to a drunk driver. The only survivor was there newborn son Dakota Christopher whom Tony had custody of.

Ziva she died two years ago along with their two year old daughter Talia Jennifer they had been married for only five years. Some jerk shot them on a camping trip. Tony was almost destroyed. He drank a lot he had almost lost his ability to control himself enough to be sober at work until he got custody of Dakota. That boy had saved him he looked so much like his father right up to the glasses poor kid had coke bottles since he was six months old.

"Hey boss err Tony you OK?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a lot of memories in here." Tony said.

Tony was fine until he saw who the dead Marine was it was… Former Gunny and ex Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"It appears to be a suicide the angle of the shot the location of the dropped gun no signs of struggle." Dorngent said.

Tony looked at the body lying on the floor beside the empty wheelchair.

"Boss" Tony whispered.

"I tried to stop him! I really did! He said he wanted to go to NCIS one last time!" A heavy set woman cried.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Nurse Rhonda Addams." She said.

Later at NCIS Tony was called down by Travis Jonson the ME called Tony down.

"I know how hard this for you losing him I know how much he meant to you. His death was a suicide though he didn't have tong left I found cancer in his pancreas, liver, lungs, heart, kidneys, and bones. I'd say he had at most a month. I'm so sorry." Travis explained.

Tony said he needed time off and nobody even looked up they knew he was hurting and needed to get away.

Tony got Dakota from daycare and went home no It wasn't home it was Gibbs's house. It was kind of home when Ziva and Talia were alive but, now it was just where him and Dakota lived. He put Dakota in his room no Kelly's room not even Talia's room Kelly's and walked to the door that hadn't opened since the last time Gibbs left it the basement. Nobody could go in there it wasn't there place it was Gibbs's. He found some ancient Bourbon assuming it was good but, not really caring he poured himself a glass.

The last eight years rushed back to him.

Leaving the old NCIS

Tim and Abby moving

Their wedding

The births of their children

Vance leaving

Ducky leaving

Gibbs getting shot

Finding his body that morning

Palmer and Breena's wedding

Ziva and his wedding

Talia's birth

The call that they had been murdered

The death of the Palmer family

Adopting Dakota

Through the roller coaster of emotions Tony felt over the past eight years he hadn't cried. Suddenly he felt emotion coming over him he couldn't hold back any longer he broke down and cried until he heard Dakota crying for his "daddy". He walked upstairs and looked around the house that wasn't a home and thought of the work place that wasn't a home either home was where his family was. He remembered that Hettie Lang was retiring he called Director Granger and said he'd take the job.

Two weeks later he packed up his and Dakota's belongings and headed to LA. As he pulled away he said a prayer that the next occupant would have better luck then he and Gibbs had. He looked at Dakota sleeping in the car seat in the back. They were heading for a new and better life.

Which they had Tony married a young teacher Rebecca Denials who adored Dakota they had two children Ziva Brooks and Lonnie Jethro.

Tim and Abby had six kids Catlin, Penny, and Leroy and Grace Renee, Elliot Matthew, and Kelly Marie.

Ducky died at a hundred he died in his sleep twenty years to the day the old NCIS building was abandoned. Thankfully he did not develop Alzheimer's.

Vance had a heart attack exactly one year after Ducky died.

Jared married a woman named Mollie Addison with whom he had a son Christian.

Kayla married a man Jack Abbot with whom she was expecting a daughter Miley Lynn at the time of Vance's death two years later a son Leon Mychal arrived.

The NCIS building was never used again but, it was not empty it was occupied by Kate Todd, Jenny Sheppard, and Mike Franks then Jimmy, Ziva, Gibbs, Vance and Ducky finally Tony, Tim, and Abby

Tony lived to be seventy five exactly thirteen years after Ducky which was exactly twenty years after NCIS was abandoned when he died got sick suddenly and didn't suffer long he saw two of his children grow and get married even meet Dakota's son James Anthony.

Dakota came out as gay and married the McGee's oldest son Leroy Timothy they adopted a five year old boy who happened to share a name with Dakota's birth father and gave him the middle name Anthony.

Ziva married Elliot McGee and they have a six month old daughter Jane Eyre McGee

Lonnie was only sixteen when his dad died he was change of life baby he's twenty six now and engaged to be married.

Tim and Abby died together at seventy five years to the day after Tony which was thirteen years after Ducky which was exactly twenty years after NCIS Abby had cancer most likely cause by her job she died in her sleep Tim felt her heart stop and died with her. They saw five of their kids marry and met nine grandchildren.

Leroy married Dakota and adopted their son.

Catlin married her childhood best friend and sweetheart Marty Deeks Jr. son of Marty Deeks and Kenzie Blye they have a daughter Kendra Martha and a son David Edwin.

Grace married a man Joe Cranston they have so Todd Jacob and a daughter Leslie Janet.

Elliot married Ziva and have Jane.

Kelly just married a man named Adrian Taylor.

If you are curious about the Gibbs house it lost its curse Maddie Tyler bought it along with her husband Michael Taylor another friend of Kelly's. Maddie had liked him but, he liked Kelly none of that mattered Kelly had been dead for almost thirty years and they were only eight at the time. They had a son Adrian who married a girl who shared his sister's name and the name of the "aunt" he never met and daughter Kelly. Kelly just turned eighteen.

They tore down the NCIS building today two years after my the McGee's which was five years after Tony which was thirteen years after Ducky which was twenty years after NCIS. His dads were NCIS agents along with the Deeks's Ziva was a forensic scientist Elliot was the director, Grace was a recruiter, Kelly was a physiologist for the team and Lonnie was an the Assistant ME.

James Anthony DiNozzo-McGee stared at the computer in his room

"Save NCIS Story to Works to Publish folder and email file to ." he said into microphone.

"James dinner is ready!" He heard his dad Dakota call.

"Coming!" He called down.

"Hurry up it's your favorite!" His dad Leroy called.

He looked around his room at the posters of the bands and actors he liked, the pictures of his grandparents his grandmother Becky was the last one left and their families the ones who he never met. He was happy to his dad's he didn't understand how homophobic people could still be he called them Dad Dakota and Dad Leroy. He was proud to be part of this family and hoped to be an agent too one day.


End file.
